Snowed In
by LillyPie25
Summary: What will happen when Mia Takahashi finds herself Snowed In with the handsome head captain Shunsui Kyoraku? One shot Christmas romance.


This story contains sex. Please feel free to skip it if ya like!

"Captain! Captain! Captain Kyoraku, please slow down!"

Captain Commander Kyoraku turned around, surprised to see squad 13 member Mia Takahashi chasing after him, her body wrapped in a thick black winter coat. He stopped just in front of the door letting his suitcase fall in the snow pulling his own jacket tighter around his neck.

"Finally! Been yelling at you for an hour!" Mia huffed as she fought to catch her breath. She leaned forward placing her weight on her legs. "Fucking Gigai. It's useless!"

"Why are you here, Mia? And why are you in a Gigai?"

"Captain...Captain Kuchiki sent me!" Mia's breath came ragged, her lungs felt like exploding as she sucked in the cold air.

"Said I needed a Gigai incase you were with humans when I showed up. Fuck! Hey, where's your eye patch?"

Shunsui laughed lightly before looking at her. Mia wiped the tears from her golden brown eyes.

"I had Captain Kurotsuchi make me a special Gigai so I didn't scare the humans. Now what did Captain Kuchiki want so bad that couldn't wait till I returned?"

Mia reached her hand into her overcoat pulling out a thick letter.

"She said it was urgent."

"Well thanks Mia, you better hurry back before someone see's you."

"Ok." She breathed finally catching her breath. Her beating heart still jumping wildly.

"Open the gate I'll be more than happy to go back."

"Where's your Zanpakuto Mia?"

"Lieutenant Ise has it."

"Why does she have your zanpakuto?" He laughed. What had his niece done?

"What does it matter? Just use yours. Please hurry, it's cold out here!"

"Mia, I don't have my zanpakuto."

"What?"

"As a condition of my vacation. I'm in a Gigai with no spiritual pressure at all there was no way I could use my zanpakuto. The gates won't open back up until Monday. Surely they told you that?"

Mia narrowed her eyes at him.

"If they had told me that I would have brought mine instead of leaving it behind!" Mia groaned with irritation.

Shunsui tore open the letter she had brought, hoping there would at least be some answers. It appeared that Captain Kuchiki and Nanao had trapped them both in the world of the living, but why?

His eyes scanned the short letter:

Commander,

Please forgive me for acting so rash. Once you read the enclosed papers you will understand why we did this.

Nanao Ise

Shunsui pulled out the second piece of parchment, recognizing the hand writing that belonged to his late best friend, Jushiro Ukitake. Shunsui pocketed the piece of vellum; not yet ready to read what Jushiro had written. The front door of the inn burst open, and both Shunsui and Mia turned their heads as an elderly couple stepped out into the frigid air.

"You must be our newlyweds! Welcome. We're so glad you decided to make our little cabin the place for your honeymoon. I am Mrs. Swanson and this is my husband, Mr. Swanson!"

Mia felt her jaw drop as she looked over at Shunsui. She felt like she was left out of some private joke he was sharing with his lieutenant and her Captain.

Shunsui was holding back his laughter, his eyes alight with delight. _What have you done Nanao?_

"Hurry up and come in before you catch your death out here!" Mrs. Swanson called.

Shunsui stepped into the small house, Mia closely following him.

"Where are you bags dear? Don't tell me the two of you only brought one suitcase?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Don't plan on wearing much ehhh?" The cheeky woman winked. Mia could fee her face blush at the indication.

"Now now, your embarrassing her." Her husband said, lightly patting his wife on her behind.

Shunsui and Mia watched as the couple giggled, teasing each other happily.

"Umm, who told you we were newlyweds?" Mia asked.

"Oh that nice young lady I spoke with on the phone last week. I believe she said she was your niece? Well anyway, she's the one who told us you would be coming here for the honeymoon."

Mia swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"I guess in all the excitement I forgot to grab my bag..."

"Well we can drive you into town, I need to pick up a few things before the storm anyways." Mrs. Swanson offered.

"Ah, storm?" Mia asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, there's a huge snow storm heading this way. Once it starts all the roads will be closed until it stops. You'll be pretty much confined to your room or here when that happens, it'll be far too dangerous to try and go outside. Not that two people so in love would care about being stuck in a room together" She added winking again.

Mia looked at Shunsui, seeking a trace of what he was feeling right about now. His face was as open and kind as always and he reached his arm around Mia pulling her into a half hug. She felt her eye twitch as she watched him wink back at the elderly lady laughing at her joke.

"We'll show you around first; then we can leave." Mr. Swanson added.

Shunsui and Mia followed the couple into the main room where four other people were sitting around a table together.

"Are all these people staying here?" Mia asked wondering where everyone was going to fit.

"Yep. We have two rooms upstairs and three downstairs. However you paid for the honeymoon suite which is actually out back. For privacy reasons it's not connected to the main cabin." Mrs. Swanson answered.

Mia looked around the cozy inn. There seemed to be two living rooms each decorated with large Christmas trees and what looked like a large dining area where everyone must eat. Off to the left was the kitchen complete with a large fridge.

Maybe bed and breakfast is a better term than inn. Mia wondered as she looked around. Despite the strange situation she found herself in she couldn't help but admire the cozy setup.

Mia clutched her coat around her as they stepped back out into the sharp cold air, walking towards a nice sized wood cottage set behind the inn. _Holy fuck! That's a fucking house, not a room_!

The kind couple handed them each a key. Shunsui stepped forward, unlocking the door and stepped inside; Mia close behind him.

Mia gasped as she looked around the large room. There was a small couch to the left of the door sitting in front of a small black box, something she thought was called a television. In the corner was another Christmas tree, beautifully decorated with red and gold bulbs. A large fire place laid against the back wall, a fire already roaring.

Mia looked down, noticing the large white shag carpet placed in front of the fireplace. Mia felt her face blush as she wondered what it would feel like against her bare skin. Everywhere she looked housed big windows, the view from the room picturesque. She walked through a small door whistling when she saw the giant four poster king size bed. _Fuck that's a kinky bed!_

"This place is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"Aww, don't worry about that, My love. Let's just enjoy it while we can." Shunsui laughed; wrapping his arm around Mia's waist.

Mia could feel her body shaking against his touch. She had never allowed herself to stand so close to him. The old couple smiled at them, clearly pleased they had liked the room.

"Oh, there's a small bathroom inside the bedroom. The doors a little hard to see but it's there." She called walking over to the door and opening it to show them a small stand up shower and toilet.

Shunsui set his bags down on the bedroom floor. Turning his gaze, he saw the impressive bed sitting in the middle of the room. Shunsui smiled as his mind flashed to the image of Mia lying naked in the middle of it, her sender arms stretched out above her head, sensually tied to the bed post. _Damn! That's a kinky bed..._

"Well Mrs. Kyoraku, we better be off if we're going to make it to the store. The snow storm should be starting tonight and I need to get back to make dinner for everyone." Mrs. Swanson stated.

"Oh ok. Sure let's go."

Mia was thrown off, hearing herself addressed as Mrs. Kyoraku. Willing her heart to stop racing Mia turned to Shunsui silently asking him for help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold card handing it to her.

"Go nuts." He said winking at her, his soft grey eyes twinkling.

Mia shook her head, wondering how he could possibly be in such a good mood. She walked out the door with the elderly couple leaving Shunsui alone to unpack his bags.

Shunsui sat on the bed, pulling out the thick letter Mia handed him, once again hesitant to read it.

"What game are you playing, Jushiro?" He said aloud.

Nanao and Captain Kuchiki may have acted out this little scenario but Jushiro had been the one to plan it, that much he could feel. But why? Did he even know Mia? Shunsui tried to think back if Mia had been in squad 13 before Jushiro had died.

Shunsui could remember Jushiro saying he wanted to set him up with one of his new recruits. He remember that specifically because Jushiro had a habit of trying to keep Shunsui away from his new female recruits. Was Mia the woman Jushiro had wanted him to meet?

Shunsui laid back on the bed figuring he might as well relax. It was his vacation after all. Shunsui allowed his eyes to close, waiting quietly for his "wife" to return from her shopping trip.

* * *

Mia returned about an hour later, her arms laden with heavy bags. Shunsui looked at her, his lips lifting into a grin as she shrugged.

"You said go nuts."

Shunsui laughed at her as he helped her carry some more bags into the cabin.

"I bought an electric kettle, I got you some black tea. I picked up a few boxes of instant noodles incase we don't feel like hiking it back to the main house. That old couple was practically singing when they noticed me buying food to keep in here. They must really like newlyweds." Mia rolled her eyes as she put some of the food away.

Shunsui bent down, picking up one of the shopping bags, attempting to help Mia. He reached his hand into the bag, pulling out a sheer plumb nightgown. Mia turned as he whistled loudly.

"Wow is this desert? I think I'll skip dinner if it is.."

Mia blushed bright red as she reached over snatching the nightgown from him. She tossed it back into the bag before clearing her throat.

"Mrs. Swanson insisted on taking me lingerie shopping. I had to buy a few things."

Shunsui smiled at her. He could buy that she felt pressured to buy them, but she didn't have to pick out one that was so sexy. He found himself wondering again if Mia had been the one Jushiro wanted him to meet.

"Do you remember Captain Ukitake, Mia?"

He watched as Mia's face lit up.

"Yes! He was a wonderful Captain. I uhh..." Mia blushed again.

"What is it Mia?"

"He used to tease me, when he overheard me telling another squad member about the crush I had on you." Mia answered. She would not meet his eyes, her body shrinking away from him in embarrassment.

"Did he now?" He asked crossing his arms. Mia was definitely the recruit Jushiro had wanted him to meet.

Shunsui walked over to the other bags helping her unload the food deciding to let the subject go for now. _No sense in embarrassing the poor girl anymore today_.

Mia gathered up all the clothes stuffing them into a large bag. She walked over to the door reaching for her boots. Mia sat on the couch pulling them over, stuffing her pant legs inside when Shunsui handed her the black coat.

"Leaving again?"

"Mrs. Swanson said she would help me wash these, in ones of those machines humans use. I wont be gone long." Mia added looking up at him. _I thought he wanted to be alone, why is he acting as if he didn't want me to go anywhere?_

* * *

Mia sat on the couch, attempting to figure out how to switch on the black box. Shunsui had ended up walking over to the main house an hour after she left for lunch. After eating he sat quietly waiting for Mia to finish up the clothes so he could help her carry them back to their room. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the Swansons.

"Happy wife, happy life eh Shunsui." Mr. Swanson joked, the other male guest laughing with him.

Mia sighed at the memory of Shunsui laughing. She found herself stealing a lot of glances at Shunsui. _Damnit! Why does he have to be so sexy?_ She couldn't believe she admitted to having a crush on him earlier. It was one thing to know, but to know when they were stranded together in this romantic cabin with its kinky bed was another thing. To top it all off he had seen some of the sexy lingerie she had picked out.

She laid back closing her eyes completely embarrassed. Why had her captain done this to her? What had she and Lieutenant Ise been thinking when they set this up?

"Couldn't figure it out?" He asked sneaking up behind her. Mia was paralyzed by his presence, not even able to draw a single breath.

"No. It doesn't matter its time for dinner anyways." She managed to choke out.

"Did you buy something formal to wear?"

"I bought a nice dress. It's Christmas dinner, and I believe it's traditional to dress nicely for it."

"Alright."

"I uh.. I bought you something to wear as well." Mia added hesitantly looking into his eyes.

"Did you?"

"Yeah sorry. I wasn't sure if you had a suit. Do you know what a suit is?"

"No."

"Oh well I just got you some black dress pants, a collard shirt with a tie."

Mia slowly rolled off the couch, walking over to the laundry bag. She reached in pulling out the black slacks and the dark blue collared shirt. Mia handed the clothes over to him. She picked up the bag and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Mia pulled out the velvet carmine dress she bought and laid it down on the bed before pulling off the tee shirt she had on, then slipped out of her pants. Mia reached into the bag and pulled out the matching bra and panties she had bought made from pure white lace. She found herself wondering if Shunsui would like what she picked out, but then mentally slapped herself, thinking he would most likely never see her in them to begin with.

Mia walked over to the bathroom once she was dressed. She pulled her hair free of the knott she kept it tied in and began to brush out the tangles. Her dark brown hair fell across her lower back, making her smile at her own reflection. Mia rolled her eyes a little; thinking herself a little pretty before she walked out into the main room where Shunsui was waiting for her.

"Wow!" He called as she stepped into the room. "Mia, you look wonderful."

"Thanks." She said blushing. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself"

"I guess blue is my color." He teased.

Mia reached into the bag pulling out the black tie.

"Any idea how to tie this?" She asked as she held it up.

Mia watched surprised as he managed to tie it. She stepped back admiring the way the Head Captain looked wearing human clothes. The shirt she picked out for him made his soft eyes pop. His wide shoulders stood out in the absence of his Captain coat and signature pink flowered kimono. Mia had to resist the strong urge to run over to him and throw her arms around his muscular body.

Mia sighed as she shook her head. She walked over to her coat putting it on before stepping into the thick black snow boots she had been wearing earlier.

Together they walked over to the main house, both of them feeling a bit apprehensive. They had never celebrated Christmas like humans had and they didn't want to call attention to themselves with their ignorance.

* * *

Mia sat back in the chair, laughing at the joke one of the other guest named Mr. Smith had told about a snowman and a penguin.

The dinner was delicious. Mia had tried so many new things and she found herself wondering why they couldn't get such food items in the soul society.

Shunsui watched her, smiling at the way she enjoyed herself. Mia enthusiastically ate the new food, asking Mrs. Swanson for cooking tips. She managed to charm everyone in the room with her bright smile, her zest for life apparent the way she carried herself. _Does Mia approach all aspects of her life with this kind of energy?_

"So Mia, if you don't mind me asking." Mr. Smith started looking between Mia and Shunsui.

"What's a girl like you doing with a guy like that anyway?"

Everyone laughed lightly.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"What made you fall for him?" Mrs. Swanson asked, her eyes misty. "I just love a good romance story."

"Well..."

Mia looked at Shunsui, his expression the same as it always was. His soft eyes twinkled at her, his kind smile stretched wide revealing his white teeth.

"Well..I... I happen to think my husband is very sexy." Mia reached her had out lightly rubbing the tip of her finger against his scruffy jaw.

"He's also incredibly kind, strong, and very brave. He's not afraid to do the right thing even if he finds himself the only one on the right side. He's also a very good judge of character..." Mia smiled at him before turning her attention to the rest of the room.

"My husband has many wonderful qualities." She said with a big smile on her face.

The gentlemen laughed as the elder ladies smiled.

"And what about you sir?" Mr. Smith asked. "What made you fall for Mia, not that any of us can blame you." He added laughing again.

Mia turned her head, waiting to hear what he would come up with.

"Is it too much of a cliche to say because she loves me?" He asked laughing. "How do you not fall in love with a beautiful woman who looks at you the way she looks at me?"

Everyone laughed before beginning a new conversation, something that Mia couldn't follow. It was about a show on the television. Mia leaned back taking a small sip from the glass of wine in front of her. She held her breath as Shunsui leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Pretty quick on your feet, Mia."

Mia turned to look at him. Maybe the wine was influencing her a bit more than she wanted. She figured she had already admitted to having had a crush on him she might as well let it all out now. Mia shrugged at him before leaning over closer to him whispering against his ear.

"I wasn't lying." Mia sat back in her chair, reaching for the wine talking a larger sip.

"Mia.."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Besides it's not like you planned this all out to torture me or anything."

Shunsui watched her as she sipped on the wine. Her creamy skin flush pink from the alcohol. Her golden brown eyes seem to light up when she looked at him. He found himself admiring her curves, her beauty. _How did I go so long without noticing how beautiful she was?_

Mia held her breath as she watched him lean closer to her, invading her space, his mouth seconds way from pressing against hers. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, her cheeks flushed. She inhaled sharply, his scent filling her senses as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth wondering if he was going to kiss her.

Mia jumped as she heard a loud crash behind her, jerking her head away from Shunsui turning towards the sound.

"I'm so sorry dear I didn't mean to scare you." Mrs. Swanson said picking up the fork she had dropped.

Mia jumped out of the chair, her nerves wreaking havoc on her body. She was shaking everywhere trying to will herself to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Swanson asked "Your shaking."

"Yes I'm fine. Here let me help you clear this table off." Mia smiled nervously.

Mia felt his eyes on her as she walked around clearing the table with Mrs. Swanson, her mind reeling. She couldn't believe he had almost kissed her. Did she even want him to kiss her? _Yes! But did he want to kiss me or did he just feel bad for me? A pity kiss?_

Mia was quiet while they walked back to the cabin. The snow storm had already started, the big flakes falling fast. She was glad she had gotten some snacks to keep at the cabin, she didn't think she would be willing to hike up here in the morning trudging through the thick snow just to get something to eat.

Mia stomped her boots before taking them off and sitting on the couch.

"Why don't you go ahead a take the bed Mia, I'll sleep on the couch. I can sleep just about anywhere." He added laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's plenty of space in that monster of a bed for both of us."

"Yes well. I don't have anything to wear. I prefer to sleep naked."

Mia laughed as she look up at him. Truth was she liked to sleep naked too but she wasn't going to say anything. She walked over to the laundry bag in the bedroom and pulled out a grey pair of men's sleeping shorts. Mia handed them to him.

"I heard a rumor about that, I figured it must have been true so I picked these up for you."

"Well if you insist." Shunsui said with a quick wink. He took the sleeping shorts from her before walking over to the bathroom to change. Shunsui emerged form the bathroom half an hour later, his hair wet hanging down his back. Mia had already fallen asleep, tucked under the covers.

Shunsui walked over to the opposite side of the bed pulling back the covers and climbing in, resisting the urge to sneak a peek at what Mia was wearing. Shunsui tossed and turned all night, trying to get comfortable. He sat up watching Mia as she slept sprawled out in the bed next to him. He could see why Jushiro had wanted him to meet her, knowing he would respond to her energy. _That's not all I'm responding to_.

Shunsui watched as Mia kicked the covers away from herself. He caught a glimpse of her, the sheer plum nightgown he pulled out earlier draping the soft curves of her creamy skin. The clothing was so sheer he could see the soft peaks of her peach colored nipples through the fabric. He gave himself a quick adjustment before chiding himself for looking at the woman while she was sleeping. He laid down, rolling over in the opposite direction eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Mia moaned as strong hands stroked her hair. She hugged the pillow tighter humming with happiness as she rubbed her cheek against it. She heard a soft chuckle in her ear causing her eyes to fly open. _Where am I?_ She jumped when she realized she hadn't been hugging a pillow at all. Mia raised her head looking up into the playful smile of Shunsui.

 _That's right! Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Ise tricked me into coming here with the head captain._ Mia followed Shunsui gaze down to her exposed breast, which had managed to escape the night gown she was wearing. She grabbed the covers pulling them up to her chin. Mia sat coving her face with her hands as she moaned loudly.

"For crying out loud! Anything else embarrassing going to happen to me this weekend?"

"I guess now would be a bad time to bring up what happened last night."

Mia looked up at Shunsui. He had sat up with his arms crossed looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"What the hell happened now?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep Mia?"

"Yes, yes I did know that." She answered clearing her throat. She didn't like where this was heading.

Shunsui pulled the covers off himself, giving Mia a spectacular view of his exposed body, the sleeping shorts now fitting a bit snug thanks to the early morning peep show she had given him. Mia felt her jaw drop, she allowed her eyes to take in the sight of his strong body proudly displayed before her. She watched as he leaned forward yanking the covers out of her hands.

Mia could feel her heart beating faster, could feel the heat rushing to her face as he stared at her, his predatory eyes captivating her.

"You said so many beautiful things to me Mia...Were you dreaming of me?"

"I...I can't remember." She whispered out.

She held her breath as Shunsui leaned forward. He gripped the back of her neck pulling her towards him. Mia bit her lower lip, _this is it! I'm finally going to get a taste!_

Mia groaned as she heard the loud knocking at the door. She hung her head in disappoint. Shunsui swore to himself as he climbed out of the bed, pulling a pair of pants on over the shorts and reaching for a sweater.

Mia hastily stuffed her breasts back into her nightgown. She jumped out of the bed grabbing a pale gold sweater dress she had bought from the store. Reaching for a pair of panties Mia took advantage of his absence by jumping into the shower.

As the hot water enveloped her body Mia tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. She wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation but that seemed to be all that was happening whenever she allowed herself to get close to him. As she washed her long hair she found herself wondering if it was her he was responding to or the atmosphere they found themselves thrown in. The beautiful snow, the romantic cottage, spending half the day pretending to be a newlywed couple in love...all of it was taking a toll on Mia.

When Mia walked out fully clothed she found Shunsui sitting on the small couch, in front of him was a cup of black tea.

"Well, that was Mr. Swanson. He just wanted to let us know he had plowed the pathway for us so we could walk on over to the main house if we needed. You want some tea?" He asked lifting up the small electric kettle.

Mia helped herself to the tea, pulling out a small circular pastry she had picked up in the breakfast aisle at the store.

"Oh Fuck! This is good!" She moaned when she took a bite.

Mia playfully extended the pastry out, offering a bite to Shunsui.

"You want to try it?"

Shunsui leaned forward taking a small bite, nodding his head in approval.

"We should see about getting some of those back in the soul society."

Shunsui laughed as he watched Mia stuff the rest of the pastry in her mouth smiling at him. He reached his hand out gripping her wrist, pulling her closer. Bringing her hands up to his face he closed his mouth around her fingers, sucking off the remainder of the sweet pastry from her fingers.

Mia felt her body come alive at his touch. She could feel her pussy twitch, her arousal pooling making her shift in her seat. The movement captured his attention, his gaze darkening as he placed a small kiss against the palm of her hand. He allowed it to fall before standing up and walking over to the window. Mia was left wondering what had happened, why such an opportunity had gone to waste.

"Mia I have a confession to make."

"Ok." She said, turning to stare at him.

"I think we've been set up here."

"Well, that much was obvious." She laughed.

"I mean like a date. I think this whole thing was an attempt to bring us together romantically."

Shunsui turned to look a Mia. Her face held the most light smile he had ever seen.

"Again, I think that much was obvious. Why else would they have told Mr. And Mrs. Swanson we were newlyweds?"

"Aren't you mad?"

Mia laughed.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Please."

"I just can't find the energy to get mad, even with all the embarrassing things happening to me. I guess that's just because it's you. I'm just really happy to be getting to spend so much time with you." Mia smiled brightly up at him. "It's ok if you don't feel the same. I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Mia stood up walking over to the door to put her boots on. She slipped her jacket on before she spoke again.

"I'm going to get some real food, leave you alone for awhile like you wanted to be. Come get me later, ok."

Mia waved as she stepped out into the cold, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was after dinner before Shunsui made his way back to the main house. It had taken him nearly the whole day, but he finally figured out what he wanted to do about Mia.

"Oh good evening Mr. Kyoraku. Your wife is in the second living room watching a movie with the others."

Shunsui walked in the direction Mr. Swanson had pointed at, smiling when he saw Mia sitting on the couch. Her big golden brown eyes brimming with tears. Mrs Swanson handed Mia a tissue to wipe her eyes with before wiping her own as the credits rolled up on the screen. Mia look up at Shunsui when Mrs. Swanson nudged her. He was standing against the wall, his arms folded. Mia felt the strong urge to walk over to him and wrap herself in his warmth. She smiled softly to him when Mrs. Swanson yelled with joy.

"Mistletoe! Look dear your husband is waiting under the mistletoe. You better hurry up and kiss him before some other lucky lady decides too." She laughed pushing Mia off the couch.

"Oh well that's ok. I don't really like public displays of affection." She stumbled walking over to Shunsui.

"Oh come on. It's tradition!"

"Yeah Mia, it's tradition."

Mia gave him an annoyed look before she allowed herself to stand on her toes. She leaned over giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She gasped as she felt him turn his head, finally capturing her lips with his own. Mia stood stunned for several minutes. She heard his low growl in the back of his throat before throwing away all her cares opening her mouth to him allowing his tongue to slowly roll against her own.

Mia clutched his sweater tightly as she felt her legs give way, his kiss actually making her weak in the knees. She felt his hand gently caress her lower back as he kissed her, making her head swim.

Pulling away from him Mia took a deep breath, trying to hide the flush of her cheeks. He pressed her closer to him, his breathing ragged as he fought to control his own arousal, something he worried Mia could feel pressed up against her while Mrs. Swanson was giddy with excitement practically yelling about the fire between them.

"Reminds you of when we were that age doesn't it, Harold!"

"Mia."

Mia reluctantly looked up into his eyes. His gaze was reflecting what she was feeling as well, her breathing still out of control.

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Mia asked confused.

She gasped as she felt him press into her, his thick cock standing hard from just one kiss.

"I think it's time I made you mine..."

* * *

Shunsui laid her down on the thick white shag carpet in front of the fire place. The heat from the fire licking her exposed skin as he ran his hands up and down her soft body.

A soft moan escaped Mia's lips as she felt his warm hand slowly pull up her sweater dress, pulling it off over her head exposing her bare breast.

"Mia, you have such beautiful body." He whispered out before placing a soft kiss at the crook of her neck.

Mia tipped her head back in pleasure moaning loudly at his touch. Opening her eyes, she managed to lock his gaze as his fingers closed around her left nipple.

"Oh yes!" Mia cried out as he twisted the sensitive peaks before pulling them out. He was taking her to a whole new level, giving her pleasure she had never known before. She had taken herself by surprise at her reaction, covering her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Mia." Shunsui pulled her hands away from her face. "I want to hear you enjoy me." He whispered against her soft neck before placing a small kiss on her pulse point. Shunsui started working his way down towards her rounded breast.

Mia pulled her bottom lip into her mouth fighting the urge to moan out loud again. The way Shunsui twisted her nipples had her whole body aching for his touch. She couldn't believe how good she felt already and they had only just started! Mia could feel herself rocking her hips, her lower body begging to feel his hands.

"Fuck!" She shouted when she felt his mouth close over her nipple.

Mia could feel him chuckle against her before he sucked her nipple harder, pulling back harshly with his teeth. He sucked her back into his mouth pulling back again before darting his tongue out teasing her.

"Does that feel good Mia?"

Mia cleared her throat, not really wanting to answer him. She felt the pang of disappointment when she felt him back off from her, sitting up fully.

"Did you want to stop? We don't have to do anything if your not comfortable."

Mia sat up, her arms crossing her body covering herself. Part of her thought it would be a good idea to stop. She still wasn't sure how much of what was going on was about her and not the romantic atmosphere. Another part of her was begging for her to continue to feel how he could pleasure every part of her body.

Shunsui smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her gently on her mouth.

"It's alright Mia."

He started to stand but paused when he felt her soft arm reach out, stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to stop, I'm just a little embarrassed I guess..."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly natural for a man to want feedback from his lover don't you think? If you were to cook someone something you would want to know they were enjoying it right?"

"Lov...lover?" Mia asked as her whole body trembled. The thought of becoming his lover overwhelmed her, could her body hold up against the pleasure he could bring her?

Shunsui leaned over slowly kissing up her neck causing her to shake with desire for him.

"I don't think just once with you would be enough for me Mia.."

Mia moaned loudly. She couldn't believe how intense he was. Mia always suspected by the way the man moved, the way he carried himself, and the way he spoke that he would be a passionate lover. Now, after all the night's she spent wondering, all the hour's pining for him she was about to get everything her heart wanted. Mia had made up her mind. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

"Please..."

"Yes Mia?"

"Please Shunsui! I want to feel you inside me." She rushed out, her cheeks now flushed a bright red.

Mia could feel his soft chuckle against her raised skin. Shunsui slowly pressed soft kisses against her enjoying the sweet taste of her skin against his mouth. He could feel her body hum with excitement, her strong desire for him causing his cock to throb with pride. Shunsui couldn't remember the last time a woman had desired him the way Mia had. He softy rubbed her nose with his, his mind filled with her flowery scent before he overlapped her thin lips with his own.

Mia moaned as she felt his strong lips take hers. She could feel her heart beating faster as the thrill of being with Shunsui washed over her. It was only the beginning and her head was already spinning. Mia felt his strong hand pull on her chin. She opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to push past her own dancing softly against her mouth. Mia reached her hands up wrapping them around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She could feel Shunsui bring his hands up, gripping the back of her neck tangling his strong fingers in her soft hair. Shunsui tugged gently against her hair pulling her head back as he kissed along the underside of her neck.

"Lay back down Mia."

Mia laid back on the fluffy white rug. She closed her eyes as she felt him lay next to her, felt the soft touch of his tongue flick her nipple. She could feel her arousal between her thighs, clenching them together so tight she thought her muscles would spasm. Mia inhaled sharply as she felt his teeth graze her, pulling back before sucking it into his mouth all over again.

"Does that feel good Mia?" He tried asking again.

"Yes!"

Shunsui smiled before leaning over, giving her the same pleasure to the other nipple. Mia rocked her body, unable to withstand the twitching of her pussy any longer. Shunsui noticed the way she moved her lower body, the way she was thrusting her hips wildly.

"What do you like?" He asked as he pulled her lace panties off.

"Umm. Well I like you.."

Shunsui chuckled softly.

"I mean, what do you like done to you. Do you like oral?" He asked as his tongue slipped out against her nipple again.

"Do you prefer to be touched?" He asked as he lowered his hand cupping her pussy, letting the tip of one finger come into contact with her swollen clit.

"Tell me how to pleasure you."

"Ahh!" She cried at his touch, her breathing erratic. "Well, I..I'm not really sure..."

"Mia..."

"Yes?"

"You've had sex before haven't you?"

Mia nodded her head in response. "I've had a few lovers."

"And have they been able to please you throughly?"

"I enjoy sex, although it usually takes me a long time." Mia answered closing her eyes. She was worried her response would make him want to stop, she had no clue what she would do if he did, he had already brought her so much more pleasure than anyone else managed to and he hadn't even slipped inside her yet. "Please don't stop!"

Shunsui pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Open your eyes Mia, look at me."

She flicked her golden brown eyes open, looking into his soft grey ones.

"I won't stop unless you ask me to."

Mia bit her lower lip, her relief evident on her face, causing him to smile. He worked his way down her body, kissing her lightly before sitting up. She felt his strong hands grip her thighs, pulling her legs apart exposing her wet pussy to him. She watched as he hungrily licked his lips.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself Mia."

Mia slowly reached her hand down, hesitating to place it on herself. She spread her lips apart, placing two fingers on top of her clit, slowly stroking it as he watched on. A soft moan escaped her lips and she rocked slowly against her hand. Mia couldn't believe how hot she was, the simple act of pleasuring herself in front of him intensifying the pleasure she was feeling.

Shunsui could not hold himself back any longer. He reached out, pulling her hand away from herself.

"Let me taste you Mia."

Mia gasped as she felt him grip her ass, pulling her towards his mouth. He wrapped his hands around her legs before nipping gently at her thighs. He pressed a kiss against her lips, sucking them into his mouth causing her to moan loudly.

Mia reached her hands out, gripping his hair tightly as she felt him spread her lips apart. He licked her clit the same way she rubbed it, causing her body to tremble as the pleasure spread through her.

"Yes!" She cried.

Mia couldn't hold back her response anymore. The pleasure he was bringing her consumed her mind, pushing back all feeling except the pure bliss he brought her. Gripping his hair tighter she rocked her hips against his mouth, the sounds he made as he consumed her pussy causing her to become wild.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!"

Mia screamed as she felt him slip his fingers into her, spreading her. He thrusted faster as his tongue circled her swollen clit. He could feel her pussy tighten against his fingers, knew she was about to come for him. He looked up, locking her gaze as he she shuddered around his fingers, her come soaking them.

"You're so beautiful Mia. The way your eyes light up when you come.."

Mia fought to catch her breath. Her body was the most sated she had ever felt, even more than when she pleasured herself. She couldn't stop looking at him, couldn't stop her body from twitching as waves of aftershocks took her. She gasped as she watched him lick his fingers, closing his eyes in pleasure against her taste.

"You taste wonderful Mia."

Mia was overwhelmed. She could feel her excitement building back up. No man ever craved to taste her like he did. No man had ever pleasured her the way he did, and no man had ever made her come as quick as he had.

Mia smiled as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. His expert tongue that had made her come so easily now teasing her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue, causing her to growl against his kiss.

"I need you Mia, I need feel you!" He painted against her lips.

Mia could feel her heart beating out of her skin, already aroused again. Usually if she was feeling really frisky it would take her at least twenty minuets before she was able to come again. Shunsui had brought her to a whole new level of pleasure, she had no doubt she could come again.

The thought of coming with his cock deep in her caused her skin to heat and her breasts to heave. She needed to feel it, to feel him inside her. Mia pushed back against his chest. Shunsui sat up watching her as she moved closer to him.

Mia groaned before climbing into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him to her. Shunsui smiled at her, her passion surprising him. Mia leaned back, her hands behind her supporting her weight as she lifted her hips up.

Shunsui gripped the base of his cock, coating himself with her juices before lining up with her entrance. He thrusted up, closing his eyes in pleasure as he finally slipped into her.

Mia's pussy hugged his cock perfectly, squeezing against him as he filled her. Shunsui opened his eyes, wanting to see her face surprised to see Mia already seeking his gaze, wanting the intimacy of being with someone she suspected she may have fallen in love with.

"A perfect fit. Mia your body fits me perfectly." He grunted as he gripped her tightly squeezing and rubbing her soft cheeks.

Mia smiled as he moved against her; One deep hard thrust jarring her perfect body upwards.

"Shunsui!"

Shunsui thrust harder, hearing Mia call out his name fueling his passion. He watched as each jar from his hips sent her beautiful breasts bouncing forward.

"More! Please don't stop." She cried as she brought her hips up, meeting his movement.

Shunsui chuckled as he moved faster, thrusting deep into her, hoping it was him that had brought out this passionate side to her. She was so shy when he had first starting touching her.

Now here she was crying out for more of him as he worked his hips mindlessly; sending his cock so deep inside her.

Mia was so wet for him, the slick sounds of her pussy clenching against his thick cock a sweet symphony that filled his ears. Shunsui had been with his fair share of women but no pleasure come close to being inside of Mia. _Is this what it is to make love to a woman?_

"Fuck! Mia!" He grunted heavily against the pleasure of their bodies being brought together.

Mia reached up with one arm, wrapping it around his neck. He placed his hands in the middle of her back pulling her body towards him.

Mia moaned as she felt the new depth of penetration. She rocked against him as he rolled his hips forward; each thrust causing the head of his cock to tap her sweet spot. She could feel how wet she was for him, could hear the sounds she was making with each blissful movement .

Her embarrassment was now a thing of the past; all Mia could think of was the way he was making her feel, the way her body craved to feel him spill into her. She could feel her body shake against him, knowing he was building her up for the most intense orgasm of her life.

Mia pulled on his neck bringing his sweet lips towards hers. She kissed him passionately, her demanding tongue claiming his mouth.

"You feel so good Shunsui! I want to feel you come inside me."

"I'll give you whatever you want Mia, you need only ask." He teased as he let go, no longer able to hold back.

Shunsui wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tightly as he bucked against her wildly.

"Fuck!"

Mia cried out as she felt his cock jamming into her harder and faster than she thought possible. She had never felt this level of pleasure before. Her mind had gone completely blank her body was drunk with pleasure.

"Shunsui! Fuck that's so good!"

Mia's soft voiced hummed with each word she pushed past her lips. Her body twitching against him. She could feel her pussy squeeze him, begging him for his come.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Mia screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her body snap. Her passion erupting in the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. Her body twitched against him, her legs trying to close on instinct as she stopped rocking against him, the pleasure so intense it was almost too painful for her. She felt him thrust into her a few more times before he stilled, his grip digging into her flesh. Shunsui tipped his head back, his eyes closed as he spilled, filling her with his thick come.

Shunsui leaned forward, placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Damn Mia."

Mia smiled against him. She kept her arms wrapped around him, her head burrowed into his strong chest. She gasped as she felt him pull out of her. He tried not to move her too much as he laid down slowly.

Mia laid on his chest, in this moment she was the happiest she had ever been. She could feel the soft flames from the fire next to her, could see the snow falling out the large window in the front room. She could feel her head rise with each breath he took, his hands clutching her body to him, like he was afraid to let go.

Mia took a deep breath, afraid of all the emotions she was feeling at once. Her body began to tense up, her hands clutching onto him so tight.

"What's the matter Mia?"

"It's nothing really. That was..."

"Intense?"

"Yes."

Even though he had already mentioned her becoming his lover she felt like she had to hold back from him. She knew men didn't like it when women became too attached to men after sex. Now she understood why some women did... _that wasn't just sex, that was truly making love._

Shunsui tightened his arms around her pressing her into him. He took a deep breath, filling himself once again with her scent before softy kissing the top of her head.

"Mia..."

Mia moved her head, staring deep into his soft grey eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Shunsui smiled as he felt her body relax, her tension melting away. She sat up, leaning forward before kissing him gently on his lips.

"If it's alright with you, I'll plan to be with you for a very long time."

She felt his chest move as he chuckled. He watched as she leaned forward kissing him lightly again before rolling off him.

"I'm starving!" She laughed.

Mia walked over to her bags, picking up one of the round pastry she loved so much.

"Well, now I guess I better read that letter." Shunsui said. He reached around her pulling out one of his own.

Mia followed him into the bedroom, watching as he pulled out the letter Captain Kuchiki had sent her with. The reason she found her self snowed in with the Captain Commander in the first place.

"You ready to find out why Captain Kuchiki and Nanao trapped you here with me for the weekend?"

"Yep."

Shunsui sat on the bed, slowly reading the thick letter, a last token from his late friend.

Mia watched his face change as he read it. Once he finished he handed it to Mia.

"Oh! Captain Ukitake..."

Mia gasped as she read the carefully detailed plan he had written out. Her captain must have found it when she cleaned the office. She must have wanted to carry out one last order for her former Captain.

Jushiro planned everything down to the letter, including the inn they were staying at. He had researched the prices for various hotels before settling in the honeymoon cabin in the woods.

"He must have known..."

"Known what?" She asked

Shunsui reached up wiping the tear off her cheek before answering.

"He must have known I would try to make you mine after I got to know you. Jushiro came to me once before the war. He told me he wanted to introduce me to his new recruit."

Mia laughed lightly before she leaned over and hugged him.

"I made him promise to introduce me to you. He never got the chance."

"Thanks to Captain Kuchiki and Nanao, he was able to keep you that promise."

Mia didn't know what to say. She leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes, her exhaustion catching up with her. She felt the mattress move as he laid down next to her. He reached out for her pulling her close.

"I can't be mad at them. If it wasn't for them... you never would have noticed me." Mia laughed.

"I can't be mad either. Now that I've made you mine, I'm going to show you what it means to be mine." He added pressing a kiss against her skin.

"This is going to be the most exciting weekend isn't it?" She asked rolling over to meet his lustful gaze.

"I hope so Mia.."

"Your not going to let me out of this bed are you?" She laughed

Shunsui brow rose as his earlier thoughts came back to him. Mia gasped as she felt him lift her arms above her head.

"No. In fact, I think I might tie you to it."

Mia laughed. Who needs sleep anyways, they were on vacation after all.


End file.
